


Extra

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Gallavich, Infidelity, M/M, Season/Series 11, Shameless, Shameless Smut, Sneaking Around, mosher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27980835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: When Cameron and Noel realize Layla will be working with them, Cameron drags him away for a "talk"
Relationships: Noel Fisher/Cameron Monaghan
Kudos: 81





	Extra

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a friend ❣️ hope you enjoy it

Extra

"Hurry, we only have a few minutes." Cameron said as he all but tossed Noel into his side of their conjoined trailer. He slammed the door, then bolted both locks and drew the curtains. "Jesus, first outside of work, now at work. This is bullshit."

Noel worked his camo pants down to his thighs, then ripped the vest open and shrugged off his shirt. "Can we talk about this later? Like you said, we don't have time here."

His irritation was depleted immensely when he turned to see Noel's naked ass out in the open. His body spiked with heat and he started tearing off his clothes, getting as much skin visible as quickly as possible. 

"I'm having a hard time with everything when all she does is stare at you." Cameron groaned into his ear, his hips pushed up against Noel's ass, instantly cradled between both cheeks. "She keeps touching your arm, or your back and I fucking hate it." 

"Just ignore her like I do." Noel turned his head so it pressed against Cameron's jaw. "Come on, stud, let me take your mind off it."

It had taken them both by surprise when Layla showed up on set today. Out of the blue, she walked into the studio wearing a mask and had a visitors pass and strode right in like she owned the place. She made a B-line for Noel and kissed his cheek. Cameron thought she was there just for a visit like she did sometimes. She'd show up, want to hang around to watch them work, then take up all of Noel's time during scenes or on lunch. Oh, that didn't happen this time. This time, she was apart of the show. She played a role in their show, THEIRS. 

Of course they acted like they were happy for her, stoked to be working together. Offered her smiles, a kiss from Noel that made him want to puke, then listened to how she used Shanola to mastermind the entire plan and score a role. She just HAD to be apart of it, ruining something that belonged to them, just to them. And now it didn't. 

Cameron bit his lip for as long as possible until it was time to break up and get ready for another scene. Layla was busy with Shanola and he took the time to whisk Noel away to their trailer. 

"Fuck, I love when you call me that." Cameron groaned into his ear as he pushed him face first against the adjoining wall. He laid his entire body weight against him, hearing Noel absorb it with a grateful sigh. "Now to remind you that you're mine."

Noel reached down and back to grip Cameron's thigh. "Staking your claim even when she isn't here to see it?"

"Oh, yeah. Just so you don't forget." 

As Noel pushed back against him, Cameron began kissing on his ear, then his neck, then the meat of his shoulder before he bit it. His hands caressed the front of Noel's body, first his neck where he squeezed, then down to his nipples, pinching and twisting them into hard points. Then down where he gripped his cock, painfully hard and bobbing for attention. He used the wetness at the head to ease the slide of his hand as he stroked him. 

"I'll never forget, Cam." Noel moaned loudly, thrusting into his fist, then back against his cock. "Now fuck me while we have the time."

Cameron growled, leaned back enough to spit on his cock, then spread it around before he moved back into place. "What would she think if she knew what a needy little thing you are, hmm? You think she'd be surprised?"

When Noel didn't answer, Cameron grinned and watched his body twitch as he pushed in slowly, only using spit and the prep they did this morning. He sagged against his back, growling into his ear as Noel tried to keep his legs from buckling. Once he bottomed out, he took a few moments to let them both breathe, to remind them why this was happening and what it meant. 

"I think she'd be surprised." Noel said at last, his voice heavy with arousal. "No one gets me like this but you."

"Like what?" Cameron asked deeply. He pulled back his hips until his cock caught on the rim of his hole, then pushed back in until he was flush with his ass. "Hmm? Out of your mind with want, begging for it harder or deeper, telling me you'd give anything for me to come inside you again? Like that?"

"God, just like that." Noel gasped, his body moving up against the wall with each deep, deliberate thrust. "You know how bad I need our sex, Cam. Sometimes it's all I can think about."

With those words caressing the inside of his mind, Cameron allowed a few minutes of silence, aside from deep, heavy breathing, to fuck him. He pushed in again and again, each time that wet sound making it to his ears. Noel dug his fingers into his thigh, then held onto the wall as best he could, pushing back against him. He spent his time kissing on Noel's neck, lacing their fingers together as it rested on the wall, giving him absolutely everything he had. 

"Faster," Noel moaned, tilting his head to the side as Cameron kissed over it. "You're so pent up, give it to me."

Cameron thrust harder, making Noel whimper. "I want her to smell me on you the next time she comes too close. I want you right here the next time she tries to talk to you, flashing back to this moment."

"Cam…"

The unmistakable sound of a knock had them stopping. They both went still, trying to swallow the groans trapped in their throats, panting harshly in the quiet space. It wasn't on his door, but Noel's that was connected to his. 

"Noel?" 

Cameron shook his head. "She just has to fuck it up every time." 

"Baby, you in there?" She called again and knocked. 

"Just don't stop." Noel said quietly, flexing his hips enough for an inch of Cameron's cock to slide out, getting his attention. "I need you."

Cameron thrust in deep until Noel gasped and shut his mouth so they weren't heard. "I'm here, I got you."

"I'm coming in!" Layla called, chuckling. 

Her voice was like glass, messing up their mood, their pleasure, their time. Each time she spoke, he thrust into Noel harder, or faster, deeper. When he started being too loud, Cameron covered his mouth with his hand, keeping the sounds contained. 

"We can't let her hear you, can we? Oh, no. One sound like that from over here and she would know I'm turning you out."

Noel whined loudly. 

"She'd know I'm in you as deep as fucking possible, making you writhe against me, making you push back like a needy little slut." Cameron bit his ear, pulling until Noel clenched around him. "Maybe I should let her hear you, hmm? You could give those desperate sounds, she'd hear the need in your voice."

They were dangerously close to the end. Having Layla there seemed to bring it up a notch, making it hotter, making them needier for it. It wouldn't take much to make them come and it wouldn't take long for her to come to the next door and knock. 

"That turns you on, doesn't it? That she's right there, behind the wall, and if I take my hand away, she can hear you, hear you moan like a whore for my cock." Cameron worked Noel's cock faster, doubling his efforts as Layla called Noel's phone and left a message. "It turns me on so much knowing that she's behind the wall, waiting for you while I fill your tight ass with my cum."

That's all it took for Noel to let go. He came hard, soaking his hand, covering the wall. His hole clenched tightly all around him, sucking him in deeper, begging him to keep his promise. Cameron turned his face into Noel's neck and bit him, muffling the sound of his growl as he rapidly pushed in half a dozen times before he came. 

They were slumped against the wall, exhausted, panting. Cameron removed his hand off Noel's mouth, kissed along the back of his neck and slowly pulled out. "Damn, baby."

"I know." Noel smiled and let his head hang down between their arms. "Promise me, you won't let her being here get to you?"

Cameron grit his teeth. "I'd hate to make a promise I can't keep. She's just always looking at you."

Noel nodded. He sat up and turned around to face him and Cameron pushed him back against the wall, covering his body with his own. "Yeah, but I'm always looking at you."

"Promise?" Cameron asked, passing to kiss him deeply for a moment. He enjoyed fucking him from behind, but he had little access to his mouth. "I'll only see you if you only see me." 

Noel brought him down for another kiss, not stopping until he felt Cameron's cock twitch against his belly. "I only see you, Cam."

Cameron bumped their noses. "I only see you too."

**Author's Note:**

> News flash...this is fiction 🤣 for those who have an issue


End file.
